User blog:Ace's Legacy/Revolutionary Hierarchy
Hello Guys :D Happy New Year from my Side ;) As the title says, the Topic of this Blog will be the possible Hierarchy of the Revolutionary Army. I think, it will be more or less the same as the Marines or the Yonko-Crews, so that they have a Leader (Dragon), followed by 3 Top-Commanders (with Sabo being one of them), then they have many "Common-Commanders", followed by weaker "Footsoldiers". The Force of the Revolutionary Army is quite impressive I guess, though it seems like they've been dominated by the Blackbeard Pirates, because Baltigo was completely destroyed, but they just fled, to reorganize themselves and I'm sure, they will get in Action soon enough, so that we can finally see the true Power of the Revolutionaries as an Organization. In my opinion, the "Common-Commanders" are or should be more or less as powerful as Vice-Admirals, if you look at Emporio Ivankov being a Commander, he's most likely someone who could engage a Vice-Admiral in Battle, but an Admiral is too strong for him, as seen in Marineford. Of course, they are able to use Haki, but their Level isn't high enough to fight the real top-Tiers. The Top-Commanders are the strongest Members aside from Dragon himself, so they should be at Admiral-Level or at least at Yonko Commander Level. As shown by Sabo, he's able to hold his own against an Admiral, but he's not yet powerful enough to take an Admiral down, he could battle him, but won't win right now. So he's basically at Yonko Commander Level. I say "yet" because he will get stronger until the End of One Piece, so that he could be strong enough to defeat an Admiral on his own. The other 2 Top-Commanders will be just as strong as him, maybe a little weaker, but the Revolutionary Army needs at least 3-4 extremely powerful members to compete against the World Governement and the Marines, especially the high-ranking members of these organizations. Last but not least Dragon himself will be as strong as a Yonko, that's pretty sure in my opinion, he'll be crazy when he gets introduced, sure he will have all three Haki Types in the strongest Versions, an awakened Devil Fruit (maybe the Wind-Wind-Fruit) and I think he got the same Fighting Style like Sabo, but even stronger, because he taught him this Style. The "Footsoldiers" are some "common" fighters, which are comparable to the low-ranked Yonko Crew Pirates. In my Opinion, the Revolutionary Army as a whole should be powerful enough to take on a whole Yonko-Crew. I know it sounds extremely confident, but it's too long quiet for such an infamous Organization in Terms of the Power. Maybe we'll see them in the Reverie Arc. I hope so, because I wanna see the Organization with all important members and the most interesting part is Dragons True Power, but he's definitely on Yonko Level. This is the End. Please excuse me if I was writing Bullshit, but for me, this would make some kind of sense. :D Have a wonderful Day! ;) Category:Blog posts